Kepingan Enigma
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Salahkah jika Hana menjadi wanita yang tangguh dan mandiri? Mengapa Itachi menduakannya dengan Yuugao, teman baiknya sendiri, dengan dalih bahwa Yuugao lebih membutuhkan Itachi daripada dirinya. Entah Itachi terlalu baik kepada perempuan atau pria memang punya seribu alasan untuk berpaling. Eh tapi, siapa lagi Konan?


Benarkah pernyataan yang menyebutkan bahwa perasaan seorang istri begitu sensitif dan tidak sulit bagi mereka untuk merasakan pertanda bila suami mulai macam-macam? Misalnya saja selingkuh?

Inuzuka—sekarang Uchiha Hana, tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan mengalaminya, namun kenyataan tak selalu sejalan dengan harapan.

Naif dan bodoh hanya dibatasi benang tipis. Selama ini ia menaruh kepercayaan yang begitu besar kepada suaminya, termasuk terhadap orang-orang terdekatnya. Ia pun teledor, membiarkan tamu tak diundang menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumah tangganya yang sudah dikaruniai seorang putri.

Lalu muncul pertanyaan; dapatkah tamu masuk jika tidak dibukakan pintu oleh tuan rumah?

Mungkin tidak akan terlalu menyakitkan jika suaminya, Uchiha Itachi, memilih wanita secara acak untuk dijadikan partner dalam penyelewengannya, entah perempuan di pinggir jalan, atau penghibur di bar. Kenyataannya, Itachi berselingkuh dengan wanita yang juga dikenalnya dengan baik. Tidak hanya terhubung secara fisik, namun juga terikat secara emosional, hubungan yang melibatkan perasaan.

Antara curiga, firasat, dan realitas….

.

.

* * *

 **Kepingan Enigma**

 **NARUTO** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini | **AU** | **OoC?**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **1: Pertemanan yang Berkembang**

* * *

"Selamat ulang tahun, Itachi- _kun_."

Hana selaku dokter di klinik hewan yang seringkali tidak memiliki banyak waktu luang, ditambah mengurus buah hatinya dengan Itachi, hanya mampu membelikan tar ulang tahun dari toko kue. Sedangkan Yuugao, yang katanya sudah dianggap kakak oleh Itachi, datang ke rumahnya membawakan kue buatan sendiri yang diberi sebatang lilin mungil. Kemudian Itachi dengan raut muka cerah meniup api kecilnya setelah Yuugao mengucapkan sebaris kalimat sederhana itu disertai doa-doa kebaikan.

"Hana, Itachi kan kurang suka daging, apa kau lupa?"

Hana sedikit melamun ketika mengambilkan makan malam untuk Itachi. Tatapan dingin Itachi yang berikutnya ia lihat cukup membuatnya ciut. Buru-buru ia menggantinya dengan yang lain, namun gerak tangannya didahului oleh Yuugao yang menyertakan beberapa sendok sayur ke piring Itachi.

Hana berusaha mengenyahkan segenap kecurigaannya setiap kali melihat interaksi antara Itachi dan Yuugao. Tidak sepatutnya ia menyimpan rasa curiga. Yuugao adalah kakak bagi Itachi, dan mungkin akan selamanya begitu. Sementara untuknya, Yuugao adalah teman baiknya. Ia mengenalnya sejak menempuh pendidikan di sekolah yang sama. Benar, semua berjalan seperti semestinya, tidak ada yang aneh dengan pertalian semacam itu, ketika teman karib kita berhubungan baik juga dengan suami kita.

.

.

* * *

 **2: Kekosongan yang Menuntut**

* * *

"Sepertinya kita butuh waktu bersama."

Hana mengangkat telur mata sapi yang digorengnya, lantas menghidangkannya di meja Itachi sebelum menanggapi, "Memangnya kau ada waktu?"

"Aku bisa mengatur jadwalku. Bagaimana denganmu—kau bisa cuti?"

Hana sadari, akhir-akhir ini _quality time_ bersama Itachi nyaris tidak ada. Padahal jika boleh dibilang, pernikahannya dengan Itachi juga belum terlalu lama. Seharusnya masih hangat-hangatnya. Tetapi kesibukan masing-masing membuatnya jarang memiliki waktu untuk Itachi, dan sebaliknya. Anaknya saja sering ia titipkan di rumah ibunya, terkadang juga diasuh orang tua Itachi, yang seharusnya ia rawat sendiri. Sudah bagus jika ia dan Itachi dapat bertemu di meja makan untuk sarapan bersama.

Itachi beberapa kali memintanya untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga saja, namun ia belum sanggup memenuhinya. Ia masih memiliki dedikasi dan komitmen tinggi terhadap profesinya. Ia tidak mau hanya bergantung kepada Itachi, itu hanya akan membuatnya merasa tidak berguna dan merepotkan.

"Belum bisa dalam waktu dekat—maaf…."

Semestinya ia dapat memahami, dibutuhkan pengorbanan untuk mencapai keselarasan dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya. Dan setiap pilihan yang diambilnya sekarang tentu akan memiliki risiko dan konsekuensi di kemudian hari, termasuk ketika ia memutuskan untuk tidak memilih apa-apa.

.

.

* * *

 **3: Kemesraan yang Meningkat**

* * *

Hana menyingkap tirai jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua karena mendengar anjing _husky_ miliknya menggonggong keras. Khawatir jika ada orang tak diinginkan yang menyusup ke kediamannya. Pikiran buruk melintas begitu saja, kalau-kalau ada perampok atau sejenisnya. Sekarang lewat tengah malam, patut ia merasa cemas, lebih-lebih ia hanya berdua dengan balitanya yang kini terlelap.

Namun yang dilihatnya adalah Itachi yang berjalan ke pintu masuk. Sang kepala keluarga, laki-laki yang selama ini dapat ia andalkan. Ia yang sempat tertidur tidak mendengar kapan mobil Itachi memasuki garasi. Sekarang ia lega mengetahui kepulangan suaminya itu, ada rasa aman yang menenangkan.

"Oh—kau belum tidur?"

Hana duduk di tepi ranjang ketika Itachi masuk ke kamar mereka. Senyum Hana mengembang paksa mendapati gerak-gerik Itachi yang tampak kikuk untuk beberapa saat. Ditambah Itachi tidak serapi biasanya, dengan kemeja yang sedikit kusut dan sebagian ujungnya menyembul keluar. Semestinya ia tidak merasa ganjil, itu hal biasa, sangat mungkin terjadi kepada siapa saja setelah melakukan lembur.

"Aku terbangun karena Haimaru."

Hana belum sempat bangkit karena Itachi yang menghampirinya. Tanpa kata merendahkan tubuh di depan kakinya, lantas mengistirahatkan kepala di pangkuannya, memeluk pinggangnya dengan lemah.

"Tidak biasanya dia menyalakimu."

"Hm." Itachi belum mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Hana menggerakkan telapak tangannya di kepala Itachi, mengelus helaian panjangnya dengan lembut, "Pasti capek sekali, hm? Mau dipijit?"

"Tidak—Hana—"

"Ya?"

Hana menyambut dekapan Itachi dengan tangan terbuka. Menyurukkan wajahnya di bahu tegap Itachi, ketika kecupan lembut menyapu kulitnya. Jemarinya meremas kemeja belakang Itachi, aroma lain yang tak biasa menjejali penciumannya. Sadar ia kurang memberi respon, Itachi perlahan memberi jarak. Bukan ketidakpuasan yang ia tangkap dari Itachi, justru pria ini seperti menyimpan kekecewaan kepada diri sendiri, entah untuk apa itu. Bahkan sepasang mata gelap itu tidak dapat fokus kepadanya.

"Aku akan mandi dulu—"

.

.

* * *

 **4: Kebahagiaan yang Terkoyak**

* * *

Jangan tanya dari mana Hana tahu, bagaimana Itachi memberikan tempat tinggal baru untuk Yuugao, lantas menjadikan itu sebagai ruang untuk singgah bersama. Layaknya bangkai yang lambat laun tercium juga busuknya, ia mengetahui semuanya. Perihal hubungan Itachi dan Yuugao yang tidak lagi seputar kakak dan adik. Tentang kemesraan Itachi dan Yuugao yang tak sepenuhnya ditutup rapat-rapat.

Ada kalanya mereka berdua memperlihatkannya di depan umum, seolah menunjukkan pada Hana secara gamblang. Dan segala sinyal itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengoyak hati Hana menjadi kepingan kecil yang tak mampu lagi untuk disatukan. Luka berlubang yang tak dapat ditambal. Kalau pun bisa, tak akan tetap sama seperti sedia kala. Apalagi menyangkut kepercayaan. Sekali rasa percaya dikhianati, mustahil untuk pulih ke keadaan semula. Pasti akan berbekas dan cacat selamanya.

"Kau ku beri sandi ponselku, kau pasti tahu dari sana, huh?"

Hana terkekeh sarkastik, "Untuk apa aku menggunakan cara tidak beradab seperti itu? Aku tidak akan mengotori tanganku. Tanpa mengintip privasimu pun aku bisa tahu. Aku mungkin naif, aku terlalu percaya kepada kalian, tapi aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk tak melihat perbuatan kalian! Aku tidak buta!"

Itachi seperti kehilangan kata-kata, tak mampu lagi melakukan pembenaran atas tindakannya, selain menggumamkan, "Maaf…."

"Cih, nonsens!"

Ya, apapun yang dikatakan Itachi saat ini tak lebih dari omong kosong baginya. Semua yang dilalui berdua juga seakan tak berarti lagi. Kepingan masa lalu yang tak ada artinya, hanya menyisakan luka.

"Mama…."

Meninggalkan Itachi yang masih termenung, ia menghampiri putri kecilnya yang tampak akan menangis. Dipeluknya erat, sekaligus sebagai luapan sesak di dadanya. Satu-satunya sumber kekuatannya kini, satu-satunya hal yang tidak pernah ia sesali kehadirannya di antara dirinya dan Itachi.

Ia tak paham mengapa putrinya terus terisak setelah itu. Ia bahkan tidak meneteskan air mata atas apa yang terjadi, terlalu menyesakkan hati hingga ia tak sanggup untuk memahami perasaannya kini. Tak sepenuhnya mengerti akan apa yang ia rasakan. Hatinya mendadak kebas. Mati rasa.

.

.

* * *

 **5: Perpisahan yang Menyudahi**

* * *

"Kau cerdas, tangguh, dan mandiri. Kau dapat melakukan banyak hal tanpa aku, menyelesaikan beragam persoalan tanpa bantuanku, sedangkan dia—dia lemah, rapuh … dan dia lebih membutuhkanku daripada dirimu."

Hana tergelak pahit. Apa sudah menjadi naluri lelaki untuk melindungi perempuan yang tampak lemah? Apa laki-laki memang merasa lebih kuat dan semakin berguna di hadapan perempuan yang rapuh?

"Ku mohon, jangan salahkan dia, lampiaskan semuanya padaku."

Ingin sekali Hana tertawa mendengarnya. Wanita itu membuat Itachi memohon padanya?

Itachi yang dikenalnya memang selalu memperlakukan perempuan dengan baik, berlaku sopan dan menghargai mereka, serta tidak sanggup melihat mereka terluka. Hingga tak jarang perhatiannya disalahartikan. Entah Itachi yang terlalu baik, atau pria memang memiliki seribu alasan untuk berpaling.

"Aku tahu seleramu, bagaimana tipe wanita yang kau idamkan—manis, imut, manja, dan aku … tidak masuk ke dalamnya. Karena itu, mungkin selama ini kita terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bersama."

Hana memaksakan senyum, "Aku memang tidak cukup baik untukmu. Maaf telah mengecewakanmu."

Itachi cukup jenius untuk paham akan maksud yang tersembunyi dari maaf yang Hana ucapkan. Untuk saat ini Hana mungkin bisa saling meminta maaf dan memberi, namun tidak lagi untuk kepercayaan.

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu, atau dirinya. Kesalahan memang ada padaku."

Hana tak peduli jika perkataannya akan membuat Itachi membenarkan perbuatan yang telah dilakukan.

"Tapi aku minta satu hal—jangan pisahkan aku dari anakku…."

Satu yang luput dari mata Itachi, bahwa bagaimanapun dirinya, setangguh apapun ia menjalani hidup, ia tetaplah seorang perempuan yang membutuhkan sandaran. Ia tetaplah Hana yang membutuhkan Itachi.

.

.

* * *

 **6: Penyesalan yang Percuma**

* * *

Tidak lama setelah resmi berpisah dengan Itachi, Hana mendengar bahwa Yuugao sebenarnya masih memiliki seorang suami. Itu artinya Itachi juga bukan satu-satunya bagi wanita itu. Ia akui Yuugao begitu pandai untuk menyembunyikan semuanya, bahkan ia sendiri yang mengaku sebagai teman baik juga baru tahu jika wanita itu belum benar-benar berpisah dengan suaminya. Tetapi Itachi lebih kecolongan.

Itachi mungkin mengaku amat menyesal telah menyakitinya, berujar ingin kembali menjalin hubungan baik dengannya, dengan mempertimbangkan adanya anak yang membutuhkan kedua orang tuanya. Namun segala tindakan Itachi tidak mencerminkan itu semua. Justru sebaliknya, yang membuatnya semakin sulit untuk kembali percaya. Kepingan enigma telah tertata, lisan Itachi tergoyahkan fakta.

Baru-baru ini ia mendengar bahwa Itachi telah menikah lagi dengan seorang perempuan bernama Konan, bahkan akan segera dikaruniai momongan. Entah benar atau tidak kabar yang mendengungkan bahwa pernikahan itu dilandasi oleh perjodohan dari keluarga Uchiha. Yang jelas, Itachi mengenal istri yang baru ketika masih bersamanya. Dan lagi, Itachi juga tidak menolak Konan. Di matanya, Itachi kelihatan lebih bahagia setelah bersama Konan, dan itu cukup untuk menjelaskan segalanya tanpa kata-kata.

Di balik _move on_ yang cepat, ada pengganti yang lebih hebat.

Jika mengingat ungkapan itu, ia benar-benar merasa gagal.

Itachi sudah melangkah maju, sedangkan dirinya merasa tertahan di tempat, tak mampu mengambil langkah pertama, atau sekadar membuka hati untuk yang lain. Tak sanggup ia sangkal, sesakit apapun luka yang ditorehkan oleh Itachi, ia tidak mampu melenyapkan segenap perasaannya begitu saja.

Ia tak mampu membantah hati kecilnya lagi. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menangis setelah perpisahan itu, bukan disebabkan serentetan kejadian buruk yang menimpanya. Tetapi, karena ia menyadari ada orang lain yang menggantikannya di hati Itachi, ada yang dapat mengambil posisinya dalam kehidupan Itachi.

Terkenang bagaimana dirinya dulu yang tidak memiliki keluangan waktu untuk menyenangkan Itachi, ketika kesempatan itu terbuka lebar, ketika ia masih menjadi seorang istri. Padahal tidak seharusnya ia terus menyalahkan dirinya, atau mereka akan semakin merasa bahwa mereka tidak pernah melakukan suatu kesalahan, merasa bahwa mereka memang sudah tepat ketika melakukan pembenaran atas perselingkuhan yang dilakukan. Faktanya, ia belum juga mampu menghilangkan penyesalannya.

Perasaan bersalah yang semakin menyakiti dirinya sendiri….

.

.

.

Jika Hana ingin mengambil hikmah dari peristiwa hidup yang telah ia jalani, ia akan dapat menarik kesimpulan….

Perselingkuhan yang terjadi, tidak sepenuhnya kesalahan dirinya. Kendati demikian, bukan berarti seorang perempuan tidak dapat berselingkuh, jika mengingat apa yang dilakukan oleh Yuugao. Yang juga memberinya pemahaman bahwa seorang laki-laki kemungkinan akan berselingkuh dengan perempuan yang dikenal baik, dan ia pun menyadarinya meski baru ia utarakan setelah mengumpulkan cukup bukti.

Ada yang menyatakan bahwa perselingkuhan dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan pernikahan, mengisi kekosongan dalam rumah tangga yang tidak dapat dipenuhi bersama pasangan. Perselingkuhan juga dapat menghidupkan kembali pernikahan, jika pada akhirnya menyadari akan orang yang diinginkan untuk menjalani sisa hidup serta pengertian bahwa hubungan baru tidak sesempurna yang dipikirkan.

Itachi pun berujar masih menyayanginya, tetapi pria itu tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengannya, sehingga mencari alternatif di luar guna memenuhi hal yang kosong. Bagian dari gagasan miring Itachi, yang menyebutkan bahwa Yuugao akan membuat kerinduan untuk sesuatu yang kurang itu menghilang. Kemudian Itachi berpikir akan dapat hidup bahagia bersamanya tanpa harus menghadapi atau berusaha menyelesaikan masalah yang nyata, seolah tak ada yang pernah terjadi.

Realitasnya, pernikahannya dengan Itachi tidak bisa diselamatkan di tengah perselingkuhan. Pilihan Itachi yang ekstrim itu justru menghancurkan segalanya.

Lain daripada semua itu, alasan paling kuat mengapa pria berselingkuh adalah karena mereka bisa dan selalu ada wanita di luar sana yang bisa diajak selingkuh.

.

.

.

* * *

 **FIN  
A/N:** Harusnya fanfiksi pendek yang santai, tapi judulnya terlalu berat, lol. Sayang sudah terlalu lama terpendam di pc. Buat mas Bram di luar sana—eh Itachi—kalo baca ini, ada gak yang lebih maso dari mbak Hana *apanya*

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**


End file.
